<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Siren Song by APinkThing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867398">Siren Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/APinkThing/pseuds/APinkThing'>APinkThing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Cute Derek Hale, Human Derek Hale, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski are Roommates, Shifting perspectives, Singer Stiles Stilinski, everyone is 21 and above</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/APinkThing/pseuds/APinkThing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek walks past a small bar late one night when he hears the most beautiful voice he's ever heard. Derek decides he has to go in to see if the singer looks as good as they sound.</p><p>Stiles sings at the tiny bar downtown just for the fun of it and for some extra spending money. He barely ever notices the audience he draws in, until one night when someone walks in that he can't help but notice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Siren Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek was ready to get back to his loft and go to sleep, it had been a long day of annoying paperwork and rude customers. Normally Derek liked walking to and from work, his loft was only a 15 - 20-minute walk and he liked the scenery of the normally busy streets of Downtown Beacon Hills, plus being in California the weather was always perfect. Tonight however, he wishes he just drove his Camaro, he had to work later than normal, and he really wasn't in the mood to walk back to his apartment. At the very least he was thankful for the nice weather, it was a warm night but there was a cool breeze that made the walk comfortable. Derek walked down the street his apartment building was on, it was normally pretty busy and tonight was no exception, there were a couple of restaurants and boutique stores that drew in tourists and there was a small bar that advertised live music that Derek had never bothered to check out before, crowded bars wasn't really his scene. Derek made his way down the street and as he passed by the bar he stopped. Derek could hear the sound of a guitar from inside the bar, but what really caught his attention was the voice singing along with it. It was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He recognized the song immediately, it was the first verse of "I Put a Spell on You" The guitar was playing slow as the voice belted out, Derek was entranced, he had to see who this voice belonged to. </p><p>Despite how exhausted he felt Derek pushed into the cool air-conditioned bar, it was dimly lit and a little dingy. Off to the left of the room was the large wooden bar with cliché neon signs over the rows of liquor bottles and there were tables scattered throughout the rest of the bar. The room was packed with people, and all of their attention was directed at the small stage in the back of the room, that is where Derek saw the source of the voice. He was... stunning, Derek watched the lean boy probably no older than 21 at the microphone with a single spotlight shining down on him. Derek watched dumbfounded as the boy sang, his voice belting slow and powerful through the bar, capturing everyone's attention. He had short, soft-looking brown hair and he wore black jeans with a slightly oversized dark emerald green sweater. He had fair skin that practically glowed in the spotlight. Behind him was a boy around the same age with shaggy dark hair playing the guitar. Derek made his way to sit at the bar so he could continue to watch this boy in awe of his beautiful voice. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles doesn't really know what possessed him to start singing at the bar, everything happened sort of fast for him. Ever since he started college, he held a job at a little coffee shop near campus to help pay the expenses his scholarship didn't cover and when he was living in the dorms it was the perfect arrangement. However, after he moved into the cramped apartment downtown with Scott, his paychecks started to earn him less and less. Once he started having to pay rent and buy groceries and things like that, he was left with almost no money from his paycheck left over for himself, once he turned 21, that wasn't going to cut it anymore. Scott had been playing guitar for some of the acts downtown at different bars and he made decent money doing so, Stiles really doesn't know how Scott had managed to convince him to start that first night. One of the singers Scott played for had moved to Los Angeles so the bar owner was looking for a replacement. </p><p>Stiles had been singing ever since he was little, his mom was always singing to her old records that she kept in their living room, and Stiles would sing along as they cooked or cleaned together. She would play Carol King, Billie Holliday, and Stevie Nicks and Stiles grew to love the music just as much as his mother did. Stiles would get lost in the music as he sang and after his mom passed, singing felt like the only way to stay connected to her. Music is how he became friends with Scott as well. There was a music store that taught lessons and one day his dad was bringing him into the store for his piano lesson and that's where he met Scott who had been buying his first guitar, ever since they have been best friends and they were constantly playing music together. </p><p>The entire day Scott had been begging Stiles to go sing at the bar with him, "Stiles come on it's just one night, you only need to do like three songs and you're done, we really need someone to fill in while we find a replacement."<br/>
Stiles had no desire to sing at this bar, for him music had been a private thing that he didn't really share with anyone other than his mother and now Scott, he knew he had talent, but he just didn't have any aspirations to take it further.<br/>
"Scott I really don't want to it's just not my scene," Stiles sat on the couch in and took out his phone in an attempt to ignore Scott's pleading.<br/>
"Dude come on, they will pay you and I know how much you're hurting for cash right now," Scott snatched Stiles' phone so he could use his trademark puppy dog eyes to convince Stiles to do this.<br/>
Stiles rolled his eyes, he knew Scott was right he really did need the money and when he saw Scott's pleading face, he knew he was going to end up doing this, Scott always won him over.<br/>
"Fine, one night and only because I am super broke and that's it, got it?" Stiles reached out his hand to get his phone back.<br/>
Scott's face lit up triumphantly as he handed Stiles back his phone, "Yes! Thank you!"<br/>
Stiles closed his eyes and leaned his head back clearly exasperated to have lost out to Scott's constant nagging.<br/>
"Trust me dude, you'll be amazing people are going to love you!" Scott exclaimed.<br/>
Stiles responded with throwing a pillow at Scott's head who just laughed in return. </p><p>Of course, Scott was right, everybody did love Stiles, especially the owner of the bar who made an offer to Stiles to become a regular performer that Stiles could not turn down. As hesitant as Stiles was to start singing at the bar, he had to admit it was fun to get up there to perform for the small crowd, it was something he had never done before and it felt good to share his voice with people other than Scott, the paycheck plus the tips didn't hurt either. Several months later Stiles was singing at the bar regularly three nights a week with Scott playing back up. After a while Stiles really started to enjoy it, the atmosphere of the bar was cozy and with Scott beside him he quickly became very comfortable on stage. Once Stiles started singing he would tune everything else out and just let himself get caught up in the music, sometimes he forgot what he was doing until the song ended and he was met with the applause of the crowd, this was by far one of the easiest jobs Stiles ever had. </p><p>Stiles fell into a routine, he would work in the coffee shop in the morning, he would go to class and then end the night singing at the bar with every other night off. Some nights after his set he would have people come up to compliment him or sometimes he would even have some random person try to hit on him, but Stiles always politely dismissed their advances. There was one night he had someone claim to be a music producer try to convince him to come in and sign a contract, but Stiles had politely refused that as well. While he started off doing this for the money, it quickly became just for the fun of it and for his love of music, Stiles had no aspiration to take his signing anywhere outside of the bar. Scott thought he was crazy for turning it down, but Stiles paid him no mind, this was one thing he was not going to budge on. </p><p>After a few months nothing really caught Stiles off guard anymore, that is until one night. Stiles had started off his first song to a pretty decent crowd, there was always a good number of patrons when Stiles performed, even on his Tuesday night gig. He introduced himself as always and told the audience he was going to start with one of his favorites, “I Put a Spell on You”. Stiles did love this song, every time he listened to it Nina Simone’s voice just felt so powerful and full of emotion. He liked the edge that Scott’s guitar gave the song as well. Stiles was through the first verse when he noticed the door open in the front of the bar and in through the door, walked perhaps the hottest man Stiles had ever seen. He was massive he was over 6 feet tall with broad shoulders and obviously very muscular. The man had dark hair, thick eyebrows that Stiles could immediately tell were used to convey most of the man’s emotion and he had dark scruff that accentuated his strong jaw. The man had a serious expression and his eyes felt like they were piercing directly through Stiles. Stiles continued his song and watched out of the corner of his eye as the man made his way to the bar, not once taking his eyes off Stiles. Stiles let himself get lost in the song again, despite the beautiful man staring him down from across the bar. The song built until Stiles was singing the last line, “Because you’re mine,” and as he sang, he was directing it solely to the man at the bar. When the song ended the man was still staring and Stiles was wondering if he did that the entire song. Stiles felt like he had static running all over his body as he turned away from the man to thank the audience for their applause. He turned to the stool next to him to take a drink of water before he introduced his next song, “This next one is my favorite song of all time and I hope I can do it justice for you all,”<br/>
Scott started playing the iconic opening chords of Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac and once started singing this song not even the man at the bar could distract him from the music. This was his mom’s favorite song and whenever it came on, she would drop everything to sing and twirl along to the music. Stiles would watch as his mother would be completely engulfed by the music and filled the entire house with her voice, it was like magic. As Stiles sang, the entire bar faded away around him.</p><p> </p><p>Derek watched the boy as the first song ended, he was so taken by the performance and the boy his eyes did not leave him for one second. During the last line of the song the boys turned to look at Derek and in that moment,  it felt like he was singing directly to him, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and Derek had chills listening to him sing. Derek applauded with the rest of the crowd as the song ended, he was convinced that was the best performance he had ever seen in his entire life, that is until the boy started his next song. The singer’s speaking voice was just as nice as his singing voice and Derek was hanging on to every word as he introduced his next song. When the guitar started playing the entire atmosphere in the bar had changed and the dull chatter around the bar ceased as the boy opened his mouth to start singing. Derek recognized the song, but this was unlike any cover he had ever heard, in short watching the boy completely lose himself in the song was like magic. As he watched the performance, Derek felt something in his chest shift, he had never felt this way before. Watching this boy perform he decided right then and there he would make this boy his. </p><p>Derek never really gave his sexuality much thought, gender never mattered to him, he liked who he liked. It never really mattered because, so few people ever caught Derek’s eye. However, what he was feeling for this singer right now was so unlike anything he had ever felt before. The boy’s voice was how he imagined a Siren’s song would sound, it completely took over every thought he had at the time and became his sole focus. Derek never wanted the song to end. The boy swayed to the beat of the music and his voice captured the attention of every person in the bar, all eyes were on him. As the music ended the audience roared in applause with a few people getting out of their seat to give him a standing ovation. The boy blushed and a hesitant smile spread on his face, “Thank you all, I’m going to be taking a short break I’ll be back in 15 minutes, I hope you are all enjoying your night so far.”<br/>
Derek watched as he stepped off the stage and turned to talk to the guitar player. The guitarist was gesticulating wildly, clearly excited about the song they had just performed, the singer gave a small laughed and waved him off as he turned to take a seat at the very end of the bar in a small dimly lit corner, he looked over right at Derek, but he quickly looked away with a blush creeping up on his cheeks. Derek’s heart constricted slightly, he was adorable, and this was the perfect opportunity to make his move. Derek got up and made his way to the end of the bar where the singer was sitting.</p><p> </p><p>When Stiles finished his song, even he had to admit it was a good performance. This was the biggest reaction he had ever gotten from an audience before and he couldn’t deny that it felt good. When the audience settled down, he thanked them and moved off stage to take his break. As he stepped off the stage Scott quickly followed him, “Dude! That was amazing!”<br/>
Scott’s was as excited as a puppy going for its first ever walk, “I’m serious Stiles, that’s the best you’ve ever performed,”<br/>
Stiles rolled his eye and gave a lighthearted scoff, “Thank you Scotty, now let me take my break,” Scott laughed, and Stiles waved him off to take his usual seat at the bar. If he was being honest, he may have turned things up a notch to impress the mysterious man he noticed early. Stiles wondered if he was still here. He looked up and glanced down the bar to notice that not only was the man still here, he was still staring directly at Stiles. Stiles blushed and quickly looked away, there were occasionally cute guys in the bar to listen to him sing, but none of them could hold a candle to this guy, he was on a completely different level of attractiveness. Stiles looked up again now only to see that the man was walking towards him. His heart started beating wildly and caught in his throat, he could not believe that this man was walking over to him, what could he possibly want. Stiles tried to will his nerves away as the man approached, “Hi there,” the man started, “My name is Derek and I just have to say, you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard,”</p><p>There was no hope in controlling the blush that spread across Stiles’ face when he heard the man, Derek, say that.<br/>
“Uh, th-thanks, I’m glad you liked it, my name is Stiles,” Stiles was completely embarrassed by his attempt to sputter out a response to Derek<br/>
Derek chuckled, “So do you sing here often? I’ve never been here before,”<br/>
Stiles couldn’t believe this man was actually talking to him, “I’ve been here for a couple of months now, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, what brought you in today?”<br/>
A smirk came over Derek’s face, “Well I was walking home from work and I heard you singing, and I had to come in to see if you looked as good as you sound,”<br/>
When Stiles heard Derek say that his mind basically went blank, if there was any doubt before it’s gone now, this guy was hitting on him. “and what’s the verdict?” Stiles asked, if this was actually happening Stiles was going to go with it as far as he could.<br/>
Derek smiled and leaned in closer to Stiles, “I think your looks are the only thing that could rival your voice,” </p><p> </p><p>Derek couldn’t believe how confident he felt right now, normally if he was talking to someone like this, he’d be a complete mess, but right now he was determined to get Stiles. Talking to him now he felt completely head over heels, Stiles was absolutely adorable. Derek’s new favorite activity is to make Stiles blush as much as possible, for someone who seemed so confident and in control on stage, watching him get flustered as Derek came onto him was just as nice. Derek leaned in closer as Stiles smiled up at him sheepishly, “Thank you, you know you’re not so bad yourself,”<br/>
Derek was pretty used to getting compliments by strangers, there were many men and women who would come up trying to ask him out, nobody has ever been successful, but hearing Stiles call him attractive made his heart skip a beat, he’s glad Stiles seems interested.<br/>
“So, what are you doing after this?” Derek asked<br/>
Stiles paused as if he had to deliberate his own answer in his head for a moment and then he answered, “Well, I have 3 more songs to do tonight and after I really should get home to finish a paper, but if you had something else in mind maybe I could be persuaded,”<br/>
Derek grinned, he can’t believe this is going so well, and to think he was just going to go home and go to bed, “Well, if you’re interested, maybe you can hang back and have a drink with me?”<br/>
Derek subtly moved his hand until he was gently touching Stiles’ forearm.<br/>
“I think that sounds nice,” Stiles said, then all of the sudden the guitarist called for Stiles. Stiles turned his head and the guitarist motioned that it’s time to go back on. Stiles turned back to face Derek, “Alright I just need to finish my set then I’m all yours,” Stiles said with a gentle smile. All his… Derek liked the sound of that, he definitely wants Stiles all to himself. Derek watched Stiles turn and make his way back to the stage.</p><p>Stiles’ next songs went by in a blur to Derek, he sat at the bar completely entranced by Stiles. His voice carried so much emotion in it and truly made you feel the song. The audience clearly loved Stiles as well, at the end of his last song the small tip jar was completely overflowing with cash. Derek at one point made his way to the stage to make a tip, as he placed the cash in the jar, he looked up to give Stiles a wink, once again a blush spread across Stiles’ cheeks. When he finished Stiles thanked the crowed and moved off the stage to talk to the guitar player. They were talking about something that clearly made Stiles embarrassed because he was blushing hard, Derek thought it was safe to assume they were talking about him. The two boys divided the tips from the jar and with a subtle fist bump the guitar player was on his way out. Stiles made his way back over to the bar.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles was admittedly hesitant about getting a drink with Derek, it’s been forever since he’s been on a date and he normally always rejects the advances from people who hit on him weird, but as soon as he sat down with Derek he felt completely at ease. The two talked for almost an hour without either one of them realizing that any time had gone by at all. They talked about anything and everything and Stiles was legitimately enjoying himself. Derek. Complimented Stiles through the entire night which normally made Stiles cringe and embarrassed to no end but coming from Derek he felt his heart jump every time. Finally, Stiles managed to steal a moment to look at his phone and was shocked to see that it was already 1 in the morning, “Crap!” Stiles said internally groaning.<br/>
Derek looked concerned at Stiles’ outburst, “What’s wrong?” he asked.<br/>
Stiles sighed, “I totally lost track of time and I really do have a paper to write for tomorrow,” He winced at the disappointed look that came over Derek’s face.<br/>
“Can I walk you home at the very least?” Derek asked his eyebrows raised looking hopeful. Stiles hit it right on the nose by the way, Derek’s eyebrows are the main source of Derek’s emotional expression. “That sounds nice,” Stiles said.</p><p>The two got up from the bar and made their way out of the bar and out on the street. As they walked Stiles couldn’t help but shiver, the night had cooled down and there was a breeze cutting through Stile’s thin sweater. Derek noticed Stiles shivering and shrugged off his leather jacket and slipped over Stiles shoulders. Stiles smiled and slid his arms into the sleeves of the jacket, it was huge on him, but it smelt like Derek and he was happy for the warmth. He and Derek chatted as they walked towards his apartment, Stiles was disappointed when they made it to the door of his apartment building. Stiles turned to say goodbye to Derek, but as he turned, he felt Derek’s large hand cup his cheek and suddenly Derek was kissing him. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. He felt the scratch of Derek’s beard as he deepened the kiss. When they broke this kiss Stiles was breathless, his arms were still wrapped around Derek’s neck. Derek pressed one more kiss to Stile’s lips and whispered, “when can I see you again?”<br/>
Stiles smiled, “how about tomorrow?”<br/>
Derek chuckled, “sounds perfect?” They shared one more kiss and exchanged numbers so they could text. Stiles started to take off Derek’s jacket, but Derek stopped him, “Keep it for now, I’ll get it back on our next date.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello I hope you enjoy this. I just had inspiration for this short little one shot. As I was writing this I got an idea for another fic so if you life singer Stiles keep a look out for this future fic, it will be longer for sure so let me know if anyone is interested.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>